


Acceptance

by VioletSurvivor



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:35:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24631654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletSurvivor/pseuds/VioletSurvivor
Relationships: Sting Eucliffe/Lucy Heartfilia, Yukino Aguria/Rogue Cheney
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

Lucy POV

Lucy knew she will never live up to other's standards.

She knew this this day in and day out.

She knew it when Lisanna belittled her calling her weak and a waste of space.

She knew it when Natsu no longer felt the need to invite her on missions, or even to acknowledge her general presence.

She even knows it when when Levy of all the freaking guild members told me I was too “sensitive”.

“Don’t you think I already know this?” She muttered as she stumbled on that cobblestoned path, weak from the blood loss of today’s misgivings.

Earlier Today

She was walking into the guild hall with its Fairy Tale banners thinking that maybe, just maybe for once in my life her would get what she always craved; now more than ever. Acceptance. Everything was fine between her and her fellow guild mates, peachy keen if you had asked her for the past what like, YEAR?? Now all of a sudden it’s as if she killed everyone’s mothers or something. You would think with the amount of fights and insanity she went through with Grays and Natsu’s fighting she would’ve been awarded a survivor’s medal or something but no. Even Mira no longer holds conversations with her. She thinks as she makes her way to a table. Something shiny flashes in the corner of her eye and she falls. A lightning hot flash blooms right against her middle back masking her gasp with shock and pain. “I gotta give it to these S-Class mages for the amount of pain they go through to raise their magic levels cause this slash already has me down for the count.” She thinks.

  
“Where’s my glass, Ice Princess?!?!?!?”

“It only hit Lucy, Flame Brain.”

Natsu’s eyes flash to mine.

“Uh, Man I don’t even want it anymore.”

Lucy looks away in shame.

The Lisanna’s all like, “Oh Natsu, mean Lucy didn’t mean to break your glass. She’ll pay for it and get you another one.”

Everyone continues on as if Lucy doesn’t even exist because in their minds, she doesn’t.

6 Hours Later

  
‘What is the honest to god point of your existence.’ ‘Why are you so dependent?’ ‘Can you even have your own original thoughts?’ ‘God you’re a pig.’ ‘No one wants you anyway...(fainter) anyway… (faintly) anyway.’

Lucy gasps awake, sweating profusely in her bed, making it slick, hot, and uncomfortable.

  
‘Why am I even here’ she thinks as she makes her way to the bathroom and locks the door. She looks in the mirror and sees a gaunt, pale face. Dull, brown eyes devoid of the warmth of life. Loose, emaciated limbs, and stringy blond hair. She opens the medicine cabinet on the wall to the left of her and pulls out her razor.

  
‘One slash for being ugly.’ The initial sting of the razor as it bits into her skin.

  
‘Two for being weak.’ The low buzz of pain starting to fill the void.

  
‘Three for being dependent on everyone.’ Crescendoing, crescendoing.

  
‘Four for-‘ It all comes crashing down.

  
“Lucy are you alright, you’ve been in there awhile.” Yukino, Lucy’s roommate says right outside of the door.

  
“Yeah, I’m fine Yuki, go back to bed.” Lucy replies and quickly puts the razor back in the cabinet and leaves the bathroom.

  
“Lucy, let me see your arms.”

  
“Yukino, I’m fine. We already talked ab-“

  
“Let. Me. See. Your. Arms.”

  
Lucy sighs as she pushes up her mandarin orange nightshirt, making sure to fold over the bloodstained sleeves, and shows Yukino her bare arms.

  
Yukino, shaking, says in a wobbly voice.  
“I told you if you ever felt this way again to come talk to me about it.”

  
“Yuk-“

  
“Do you want me to attend you’re funeral?” She cries. “Do you want me to see you in a casket because you let everyone else win? What did I tell you to say to yourself when the doubts get too much, huh?"

  
“Things have to get better or else people would stop living.”

  
Yukino rushes to Lucy and embraces her hard.

  
“Please don’t shut me out, I need you and I would hope that you need me too, so rely on me cause’ that’s what best friends are for, yeah?”

  
“….yeah.”

  
“So, wanna have a sleepover?”

  
Lucy bursts out laughing. “Yeah, I’ll get the pillows.”

  
‘She loves me, doesn’t she?’ Lucy says to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

The Next Day

Lucy wakes, yet again, to the smell of sausages and bacon and stumbles out to the living room.

“Are you hungry? Cause I made a lot of food for me, you and my boyfriend.” ‘Oh yeah, that guy that looks like insomnia incarnated.’

“He’s also bringing one of his friends along, the more the merrier.” ‘Quick, what lame excuse can I make up to get outta this?’ DING DONG DING DONG

‘Too late.’

“Get it Lucy, and no you’re not getting out of this.”

She curses as she walks to the door to be greeted by depressed looking Rogue, and Sting the sidekick. Sting looks her up and down. 

“Woah Lucy, rough night?”

“Morning to you too, Sting.”

“Hey Lucy.”

“Hi Rogue.”

“Aw come one, why did he get a nicer greeting.”

Lucy and Rogue look at each other and eyeroll simultaneously. ‘I hate my life sometimes.’ She sighs, leading them into their cozy apartment where Yukino is setting down plates on their oak wood table.  
“Breakfast is ready, go ahead and eat guys!” Sting launches himself into a seat and starts digging in like there’s no tomorrow, while Rogue, Lucy and Yukino all pace themselves.  
“Yushino, I wuv yor cucking soo mush, Rogue doeshnt cuuck at all.” Lucy throws the paper towels at Sting, surprising the blond. “God, don’t be a pig, clean yourself up.” 'Not like me anyway.' “Pigs make bacon so pigs are good!” He replies. Rogue facepalms and mouthes, “I’m sorry.”

“And that’s my cue to leave, bye Yukino, Rogue……Sting.” She chirps, walking towards the door.  
“Why does Lucy hate me!?” Sting cries.

Sting POV

He used to see her as a beacon. Shining, brilliant, extravagant. She was exactly what he wanted. Strong, Complicated. Intelligent. Lucy...was all Sting ever wanted. She was so happy among her friends. Dashing and beautiful. But now, it’s as if her light is dimming, and for the life of him he can’t figure out why. He wants to get to know her better, he wants to restore her to her full potential, but all she sees him as is an immature boy. Maybe that’s his fault for seeming that way as well. But all he wants to do is make Lucy better. With all this on his mind, Sting falls suspiciously quiet at the table.

Yukino stares at him. “Sting, you’ve noticed it too?”

“Yeah, it’s as if Lucy is floating…away, and there’s no way to bring her back.”

Rogue chimes in and faces Yukino. ”Did something happen?”

Yukino fidgets under his scrutiny and caves. “She was back at it again. I saw at least five cuts on each of her arms yesterday.”

Sting slams his fists on the table out of pure frustration. “Why does she think it’s okay to bottle everything up? To keep it all in? Why can’t she see the people willing to take on her pain and help her?” 

“I don’t know Sting, but as her best friend I will do everything in my power to help her.”  
‘So will I Yukino, so will I.”

Lucy POV The guild hall is suspiciously silent when Lucy walks in. None of the usual peanut gallery chitchat about her or the sneers and snide remarks. She almost starts to believe that everything is going back to normal as she walks down the aisle. That is, until Lucy sees it. A grey blow-up manatee with a blond wig and red lipstick plastered on it swinging from a noose from the second story. A silent scream lodges in Lucy’s throat and tears build up and roll slowly down her cheeks. On it is written in the same red lipstick “We don’t want ANIMALS in our guild.” Lucy sobs and dashes up the second story and runs into Master Makarov’s room.

“Take it off. Take it off!” Lucy screams at Makarov. “What child, What?!”

“My guild mark. Take it Off, NOW.”

“…As you wish.”

Searing white light fill the room and Lucy’s palm sears for a minute, and then the pain is reduced to a faint tingle. Lucy looks down and her pink Fairy Tail guild mark is now gone, replaced by her creamy skin studded with scars. She walks out of the room, down to the first story and stares at the manatee. She closes her eyes and leaves the Fairy Tail guild behind with Despair and Anguish accompanying her.


	3. Chapter 3

Lucy walks, as if there are boulders on her shoulders. Akin to Atlas in her posture. Her stature, no longer. Each step is heavier than the last as she makes it to her apartment where, unsurprisingly Rogue, and Sting along with Yukino are. She bypasses them altogether and walks to her room, shutting the door.

‘I’ll go to sleep. No one can hurt me in my dreams. No one can make me less than what I already am. I already know I’m nothing, but here I won’t be reminded of it, atleast not constantly.’ She falls into a deep, dreamless sleep letting her turmoil soother her to sleep.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Lucy jolts awake when she hears knocking, and quickly takes in her surroundings. Her bookshelf opposite of her, filled to the brim with books. To her left, her cherry wood desk, filled with pages of her internal ramblings, and to her right her window which overlooks the canal right outside of her apartment and the star-studded sky.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

She goes to open the door and looks up, the shock evident on her face. None other than Sting Eucliffe is standing outside her door, staring at her and chewing his bottom lip in worry.

‘Is he worried about me? No… it couldn’t be. I’m not…important enough to worry about.’ Lucy forces herself to put on a cheerful expression and squeaks,  
“Hiya Sting, what brings you to my room this late?” His deep, masculine voice rumbles back to her, ‘since when was his voice deep...or masculine she wonders’, saying,  
“Just came in here because I needed a…pencil.”

“Oookay, well come on in while I get it for ya.”

Lucy opens her door wider to allow Sting to enter and starts to rummage around on her desk for a pencil.

“So uh, you’ve been doing alright Lucy?”

Lucy freezes over her desk, confrontational anxiety with its spindly legs, slinking, crawling, slithering up her spine; effectively paralyzing her. Her heart rate quickens, her legs are quaking, body locked up.

‘All over some stupid question. Could you be even more weak? Could you be even more useless? Could yo-‘

“Hey” Sting utters right behind her.

“If you don’t want to answer it you don’t have to, I was just worried about you.”

‘Sting being worried about me is about as fat of a chance as Lisanna being my girlfriend. No one can worry about me because I’m not deserving of worry. So don’t get your hopes up.’ Lucy rebukes the thought.

Shakily, “I’m fine Sting, just a ok.”

Sting sighs and mutters,” You know if you’re going to lie you might want to get better at it, but you can talk to me if anything’s up, as weird as that sounds.” Lucy watches as Sting leaves and closes the door behind him.

She lays on her bed, staring up at the ceiling thinking about a certain white blonde.

Three Days Later

Lucy has been able to keep a stable check on her emotions by avoiding the that side of Magnolia, going out of her way to shop for items hours away from where she usually went. But today, she needed a book from a store right near the “Guild That Shall Not Be Named” and she had put off buying it for too long. As Yukino stated, “Don’t let them think their right by running away. Show them you don’t need them.” Easier said than done. Lucy struts into the store, determined to try to follow Yukino’s words and faking it till she makes it, with her twin ponytails bouncing. She finds the book titled “Fifty Techniques to Skin Mammals”, Yukino needs it, and buys it for three hundred jewels. Confident from her success she turns around and that’s when she hears them. Her bofy reacting to their presence before her mind has.

“Come on Levy, let’s get this book so we can go back to Natsu.”

“Fine Lisanna, it’ll only take a minute.”

Lucy’s confidence, gone. Her happiness, vanished. ‘How can everything go downhill so quickly.” She thinks. Stunned, she can only stand there as they come from around racks of antique books and find her standing there.

“Well look who it is Levy. Looks like we found a manatee right in the wild.”

“What a catch Lisanna, maybe she’ll be able to feed all the guild members with the amount of fat on her.”

Dread encompasses her, all of the horrors she has conjured don’t even come close to these two. Her body, numb, refuses to listen to her mind. Her brain screaming, “RUN AWAY, RUN AWAY, RUN AWAY” can only sit and watch as she is ridiculed over. And over. Her breathing, once stable, has become erratic and Lucy realizes she’s having a panic attack but can do nothing to stop it. Time has stood still, seconds become hours. Minutes become days as her body quivers. A wind-up toy without its motor. Her head. Underwater.

‘How could I ever hope to truly be gone from Fairy Tail? They’ll always be a part of me, whether I like it or not. They’ll Always. Be. Here. This is all my fault. If I would’ve been better, stronger, smarter, friendlier, if I wasn’t me they would love me. Why am I the broken one?’ Her thoughts, a downward spiral.

What feel like years to Lucy have only been ten minutes as she refocuses to notice that she is on the ground with Yukino, Rogue, and surprisingly Sting all around her, screaming at her.  
‘Why are they so loud?’ She says as she breaks the surface of her ocean.

Sobbing, Yukino stutters, “Lucy, oh Lucy please come back to me.”

Rogue, whispering,” Lucy oh Lucy, who did that to you? Who made you so afraid?”

And weirdest of all, Sting, cradling her like a child, vowing,” This won’t happen again. I’ll protect you Lucy. I’ll protect you.”

She hears “I’ll protect you” once more before she passes out, going limp in his arms.


	4. Chapter 4

_2 Days Later_

Lucy stirs, moving her eyes under her eyelids until opening them all the way. She quickly scans her surroundings and realizes she is in a hospital bed with a heart and blood pressure machine hooked up to her, and an IV bag going into her left arm. Trying to move, she looks down and registers the fact that she is restrained and that there are puffy red eyes of a certain white blonde looking at her.

“Hey Lucy, should I go get the Nurse?” Sting speaks, voice heavy with sleep.

“No I’m fine, but can you remove these restraints?” She asks meekly.

An alertness and stormy look cross his face. “They are there so you don’t harm yourself anymore so no.”

She looks away in guilt. “I guess they noticed the scars huh?” She chuckles humorlessly.

Sting puts his hand on Lucy’s chin and tilts her face towards his own, gazing deeply into her autumn brown eyes. “Lucy, I don’t want you to disappear one day because you end up keeping your pain inside. Contrary to belief, I do consider you a friend and as a friend I will take care of you, until you can take care of yourself again.”

Echoing, ‘I consider you a friend…I consider you a friend…A friend…Friend. Friends can’t hurt me, right? Yuki doesn’t hurt me, so maybe he won’t either.”

Lucy smiles, briefly but genuinely, "I consider you a friend as well.”

_Later That Day_

“Alright Lucy”, Yukino declares as she signs Lucy’s discharge papers.

“We’re going on a vacation with Sting and Rogue to get rid of these negative feelings.” Quietly, “Also, some people are coming to our apartment and getting rid of all of our knives and such so you can’t hurt yourself anymore.” Lucy hugs Yukino tightly.

“Thank you so much for just putting up with me and I promise I’ll do better. For me and you. So please don't feel like any of this is your fault at all.”

“That’s all I ever ask for, so thank you Lucy.” Yukino smiles as she tears up and hugs Lucy back.

“Now, Yuki let’s go pack!”

‘I remember this feeling. It’s been a while since I’ve…looked forward to something.’

_Four Hours Later_

“Man Yuki, how long are these guys gonna take?” Lucy complains. “I swear with the amount of time they’re taking they’re packing their wardrobe or something. The last train is gonna depart at this rate.” In the distance, Lucy and Yukino see Rogue and Sting running towards them. They make it to them all sweaty and breathing hard.

“Sorry (huff huf) we’re (huff) late.” They say in unison.

Yukino smiles serenely and replies,” You have three seconds to get on that train or I’m gonna make you late for real.” Sting and Rogue practically dash onto the train, with Lucy giggling hysterically right after them.

“To our next destination: Korainari!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, preparing for the next few ones.


	5. Chapter 5

The train ride to Korainari was mostly uneventful except for the fact that Sting got food poisoning from eating a lobster that apparently had a diet of poisonous bacterias, and the chefs didn't clean it properly. It was also so cute watching Rogue and Yukino snuggle together in one seat but Lucy felt Longing? from looking at them. Longing, big and blocky, muscled its way into her head; consuming all other thoughts except for what she didn't have. 'You don't deserve that.' the voice in her head told her. 'You don't deserve what they have.' I guess it made her look a certain way because every time she felt like that, Sting would tap her somewhere repeatedly. Maybe on the shoulder, forehead, or nose, but when he did that the negativity vanished for just a moment. It made her feel...just a little bit okay. Just a little.

_At the Hotel_

"Lucy and Sting, Rogue and I have agreed that we are all going to the Carnival because it is the summer time!" Yukino chimes.

"Hey, why wasn't I asked where I wanted to go?" Sting whines.

"Because nobody cares and it would've been lame." Rogue supplied.

Lucy giggles, and Sting looks at her kinda funny. "What?" Lucy barks.

Sting mumbles, "Nothing." and Yukino and Rogue share a knowing look.

"Alright guys, follow me!"

_At the Carnival_

Sting POV

The dazzling mix colorful lights attracts the eyes, the peddlers all trying to make their living for the day crying out their wares in hope of snagging one in, the attractions guaranteed to give you delight all amazes him as they make our way into the Carnival. But all of this pales in comparison to the beauty to his right. Thanks to her being constantly surrounded by her friends at all times, she is starting to radiate again. Her color has started to return, her clothes being filled out more and more, her aura sparkling. He has made it his mission to get to know her at this Carnival. To show himself in hopes of her doing the same.

"So Lucy, what's your favorite color?"

Her eyes flit to him, surprised. "Um, Marmalade." She says as they walk by a dart booth.

"Marmalade?"

"Marmalade."

"Care to explain?"

"Well, marmalade is a peculiar type of orange if you ask me, and I feel like it goes unnoticed or bypassed for flashier colors. Marmalade is marmalade, plain and simple. No baggage. It just it."

'Does she feel unnoticed, or bypassed? But Lucy, I notice you'

"What about your dreams then?"

Lucy POV

'Why does he want to know about me? Will he use this against me? Or does he actually care?'

She stops in front of the Ferris Wheel.

"If you go on that with me I'll tell you."

"Deal"

Five Minutes Later they get on the Ferris Wheel.

"I quite honestly dream of being able to be who I am freely with someone. No walls up, no doubts, no insecurities. Just free." The Ferris Wheel starts to rotate counterclockwise.

Sting looks at her funny again.

'There he goes looking at me funny. Now he'll call me disgusting or childish or something like that.' Lucy's shoulders start to droop.

"You know, I kind of feel the same way as well." He remarks.

Intrigued, Lucy quirks an eyebrow.

"To most people, I have the rowdy, playboy persona who doesn't have a care in the world. Someone who is dumb and obnoxious at times as well. But I am intelligent, and I do care, but people only see what best fits their need or their excuse. They lock you in that persona and it's hard to get out. I have so many people who will cal me their friend, but none of them know me truly."

'What he's saying is true, so, so true. And I'm one of those people.'

'How can you judge someone when you're the disgusting one? When did you get the right to assume things about other people?'

"Lucy, Stop."

She snaps out of her reverie and notices they are at the top of the Ferris Wheel.

"What Sting?"

He hesitantly reaches out his hand to grasp her own.

"There's no need to go on the downward spiral Lucy. It happens to us all. It's not always going to work out, but I promise you I'll help you in any way I can. We all judge each other but the important thing is getting to know the person to correct your own judgement."

Lucy sighs. "Sting, thank you. I feel like you get it as well and I'm sorry I judged you in the beginning and I realize my mistake." Lucy, tiredly professes.

"The important thing Lucy is that you change your judgement as you get to know the person so all is forgiven." He says kindly.

A tiny flicker, a small bloom, a whisper sprouts in Lucy's chest, unbeknownst to her.

"Well it looks like the ride is over Lucy, so wanna get funnel cake? I hear it's jungle themed."

Lucy smiles," I'd like that Sting." 

**Author's Note:**

> If there are any suggestions or corrections to be made please let me know. If you guys have any suggestions on where the story should go, it would be greatly appreciated!


End file.
